Insurance claim processing can include redundancy and delay while various parties (policyholder, insurer, repair facility, etc.) collect claim information. When the policyholder submits their claim, inevitably additional information is required by the insurance provider to process the claim and the policyholder must typically wait on approval from either, or both, of the insurer or the repair facility before the claim can be processed and the damage repaired. For example, while the vast majority of automobile accident claims involve only minor damage, physical inspection(s) and the presence of an insurer agent (e.g., claim estimator) are generally required to assess the damage in detail.
Typical claim processing requires the policyholder initiate the insurance claim and make an initial trip to a repair facility for a preliminary damage assessment. Additional trip(s) to the repair facility will likely be required to complete vehicle repairs. Often, the policyholder must wait for their claim to be processed while a claim estimator inspects the damage to the vehicle and approves the repair.
One conventional approach to expediting insurance claim submission is to provide a policyholder access to initiate/submit their insurance claim via telephone. While telephone submission does not require the policyholder physically submit their claim, the policyholder is still required to submit information and/or coordinate information exchange with the insurer and the repair facility. Often, similar information is submitted in alternate forms to satisfy insurer requirements. Because the policyholder is required to be on the telephone with the insurer to document the claim, the policyholder has reduced flexibility with respect to the type and order of providing the claim information. Likewise, telephone submission does not resolve the delay problems associated with the repair facility assessment and claim estimator inspection.
Some insurers provide for online/electronic initiation and submission of insurance claims. Online claim submission does not resolve the burden on the policyholder of having to submit redundant information or coordinating information exchange between the insurer and the repair facility. Also, with online claim submissions there is an increase likelihood of fraudulent claims. Because there is often some delay between the claim event (e.g., car accident) and the time the policyholder files the claim, the insurer is unable to confirm that damage to the policyholder's property is a result of the accident, as claimed, or whether the damage occurred later and is unrelated to the accident. Similarly, online claim submissions do not resolve the delay associated with the repair facility assessment and claim estimator inspection.
Conventional methods for processing an insurance claim are not efficient, convenient, and effective in collecting all information necessary to accurately and quickly processing an insurance claim. Therefore, a need in the art exists for systems and methods that overcome one or more of the above-described limitations.